Normal Demais
by G. Fanfiction
Summary: Madison Lewis é a namorada de James Potter. James Potter é o novo – ou nem tanto assim – alvo de Emily Willians. Emily Williams é a melhor amiga de Lily Evans. E Lily Evans... Espera, o que a ruiva tem haver com essa história?
1. Prólogo

**Sinopse:** Madison Lewis é a namorada de James Potter. James Potter é o novo – ou nem tanto assim – alvo de Emily Willians. Emily Williams é a melhor amiga de Lily Evans. E Lily Evans... Espera, o que a ruiva tem haver com essa história?

* * *

**NORMAL DEMAIS **

**PRÓLOGO**

**E**u, Lily Evans, sou a pessoa mais idiota que já habitou esse planeta. Quero dizer, porque tudo que acontece de errado, eu tenho que estar metida? 'Tá bom, o.k, _talvez_ realmente, por ventura, eu mesma tenha me colocado nessa situação, mas mesmo assim, como alguém pode imaginar que derramar um copo de suco de abóbora pode, de uma hora para outra, virar sua vida de cabeça para baixo? Pelo menos eu não conseguiria imaginar.

Até agora.

Pode até parecer estranho, quero dizer, todas as garotas sonham, desejam, e fazem de tudo para encontrar o seu príncipe encantado, que ela ame intensamente, que a faça voar nas nuvens, que esteja montado em um belo cavalo branco apenas à sua espera, que pense que nada mais importa se esse tal alguém não estiver ao seu lado.

Príncipes Encantados não existem.

O amor é uma ilusão.

Entretanto, pelo que tudo indica, fui fisgada para essa doce-amarga armadilha. Parece que feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro, não? Droga.

* * *

**N/a**: Ei, aí está minha primeira fanfic Lily/James! YEAH!

Gostou do prólogo? Mande um review.

Não gostou do prólogo? Mande um review.

Começou a ler mas achou um saco? Mande um review.

Está me achando um tanto desesperada? Ora! Mande um review!


	2. Capítulo 001

**AVISO**: Os personagens, lugares e derivados não me pertencem, e não pretendo tirar algum proveito desta obra. Apenas destinado à diversão alheia.

* * *

Se nós não tivéssemos defeitos, não teríamos tanto prazer em notá-los nos outros. (_François de La Rochefoucauld_).

* * *

**UM**

As cinco razões do por que minha vida social simplesmente é inexistente:

_05_. Sou CDF. E CDFs não tem uma vida, social ou não. Não que eu me considere uma, quero dizer, e daí que sempre faça os trabalhos com antecedência e nunca tire menos que um _O_ (ótimo), ou no máximo um _EE_ (Excede às expectativas), isso não significa que consequentemente eu seja uma, certo? CERTO?

_04._ Descobri recentemente que a maioria dos meus colegas, – incluindo até Sirius Black, que quase sempre me paga cinco galões para fazer seus trabalhos –, não saibam meu nome. Eu sei, não precisa me dizer, eu já sei que sou uma negação completa.

_03_. Se eu realmente tivesse um pingo de vida social, acho que pelo menos uma vez, nesses seis anos que estudo em Hogwarts, seria convidada para uma das várias festinhas VIPs que ocorrem praticamente toda noite.

O que obviamente não acontece.

_02_. Apesar, de como vocês já devem estar cansados de saber que eu, Lily Evans, sou uma completa anônima em toda a escola, minhas amigas Sarah Nichols e Emily Williams, são muito populares. E então eu pergunto: O que elas viram em mim? Pois é, é um mistério.

Ea principal razão do porque minha vida social simplesmente é inexistente:

_01_. Não sou amiga da Madison Lewis. E quem não é amiga da Lewis, simplesmente não existe. Tudo bem que minha amiga Sarah é popular não sendo amiga dela, mas é porque no quinto ano foi capitã do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, e Emily foi namorada de um dos marotos... Mas e eu?

Só me resta ser apenas Lily Evans, a garota cuja vida é monótona, sem grandes emoções. E que agora acaba de se tornar Monitora-Chefe, mas tem certeza que será um fracasso total.

Ótimo.

* * *

Estava fechando meu malão, onde acabara de colocar minhas vestes trouxas, e percebendo que estava sendo observada, viro-me para minhas amigas, que me fitavam, sem ao menos piscar.

- Qual o problema?

- Lily, você não acha que está faltando alguma coisa no seu uniforme? – Emily Williams se pronunciou, sorridente.

Do que é que ela estava falando?

Percebendo o tamanho do ponto de interrogação que transparecia o meu rosto, esclareceu:

- O distintivo. O distintivo de Monitora-Chefe!

Ah, bom, é. Faltou o maldito...

_Lembrete: Assim que elas não estiverem olhando, jogar essa porcaria no latão mais próximo._

* * *

Depois da seleção das casas para os novatos, finalmente o banquete. Estava tão desesperada por comida, que no meio do habitual discurso de Boas Vindas do prof. Dumbledore, minha barriga estava tendo uma espécie de furacão/tisunami/terremoto, ou qualquer outra coisa que envolva destruição, dentro de mim.

- Ah, Lily, vá com calma, já estão começando a olhar – Cochichou Sarah, enquanto eu engolia praticamente meia batata assada, seguida de um generoso gole de suco de abóbora.

Depois de comer praticamente o banquete inteiro sozinha, os alunos estavam aos poucos se retirando do Salão Principal, e isso só queria dizer uma coisa: Era chegada a hora.

A hora de estufar o peito, caminhar em direção a ponta da mesa, transparecer uma segurança inexistente, e levar os primeranistas para a Sala Comunal como uma boa e responsável Monitora-Chefe faria. É, sim, com toda certeza.

Até parece.

* * *

E então, lá estava eu, diante de um monte de rostinhos ingênuos, – ou nem tanto assim –, conversando entre eles, animadamente.

- Olá! – Disse sorrindo amarelo para... bem, para as paredes só se for, pois ninguém me ouviu – Olá! Oi! EU AQUI!

Isso parece bizarro. Mas não é.

Se eles não ficarem quietos agora mesmo eu vou ...

- SILENCIO! – Disse uma voz logo atrás de mim, fazendo com o que todos os remelentos e eu também, olhássemos em sua direção.

Era James Potter. Foi nomeado Monitor-Chefe também, o que é um alívio porque, bem, eu estava morrendo de medo que tivesse sido Severus Snape, da sonserina, sabe, desde o quinto ano ele guarda um certo ódio por mim, que até hoje não sei o motivo. Se bem que... Ah, esquece.

Mas por outro lado, em todos esses anos que estudo em Hogwarts nunca parei para conversar com James Potter, o que pode parecer bizarro já que Emily foi namorada dele – por uma semana –, e ele junto com Siris Black colou de mim nas provas finais do ano passado em História da Magia, porém é visível que eles não são burros, e sim, _desleixados_, caso contrario não teriam botado fogo no... Ok, isso não interessa. Mas fora essas pequenas coisas... Não, não sei nada dele. E para completar com chave de ouro nosso grande grau de afinidade, ele é o atual namorado da Madison Lewis.

Isso não é nada bom.

- Um saco isso, não é? – Comentou ele, colocando-se ao meu lado, de frente para os novatos.

- É-é, um saco – Confirmei débilmente.

Aos poucos todos ficaram em silencio, permitindo que nós nos apresentássemos, esclarecêssemos algumas dúvidas e regras da escola.

Não demorou muito para que conseguíssemos organizá-los em filas. Estávamos quase chegando ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, quando me lembrei que tinha me esquecido de perguntar ao Potter a senha, já que não prestei a mínima atenção do que a prof. McGonnall falou para mim mais cedo. Então tive que atravessar o aglomerado de estudantes, – já que ele estava no lado oposto do meu, no final da fila de primeranistas.

Andei em sua direção, um pouco encabulada, e apenas sussurrei:

- Qual é a senha mesmo? – Potter, pego de surpresa, me olhou de uma maneira estranha, e por fim, respondeu.

- Ah, a senha é Pat–

- JAMES! – Ah, ótimo. Era apenas isso que estava faltando. Só poderia ser Lauren Campbell, a garota mais assanhada e sem vergonha de toda Hogwarts, correndo atrás de um rabo de calças. E daí que ela seja morena de olhos claros, tenha um corpo invejável, e todos os garotos da escola ficam aos seus pés? Ah, e sem falar que é melhor amiga da Lewis, o que a torna mais popular que o próprio Dumbledore! Mas isso não quer dizer que ela mande em mim, não é? Porque bom, ela acabou de fazer sinal para que eu desse o fora para com toda a certeza pudesse falar com o Potter sem ser incomodada, o que é claro, NÃO ACONTECEU! Sabe, eu que sou a Monitora-Chefe, – e pela primeira vez desde que recebi o distintivo nas férias, me orgulhei dele –, e o apontei para a idiota, porém é claro, sem o garoto ver. A resposta foi imediata: Uma careta no rosto perfeito da mesma.

- Lauren! – Disse James Potter animado, alheio ao que acontecia. – Não te vi no jantar, onde esteve? – Como que ele não sabe? Meu Merlin, toda Hogwarts sabe que Campbell mais mora em um armário de vassouras ao invés do seu próprio dormitório, se agarrando com meio colégio! Coitado... Para quem foi seis anos amigo dessa piranha, percebo que não foi suficiente para ele conhecer as pequenas garrinhas que ela esconde por de baixo das vestes...

- Não estava me sentindo muito bem. Mas bom, vejo que está fazendo direitinho seu trabalho, e... Esse distintivo ficou uma graça em você, sabia? - Falou já recuperada da minha ousadia. Sabe, eu deveria fazer isso mais vezes, por que... Ei! Espera um segundinho aí! É impressão minha, ou ela acabou de flertar o namorado da melhor amiga? Mas bem, conhecendo Campbell como eu conheço, sem sombra de dúvidas NÃO FOI UMA MERA IMPRESSÃO! Mas por Morgana, na frente de todo mundo? Bem, quero dizer, não foi na frente de todo mundo, mas, sabe como é, foi na _minha_ frente! Será que isso não vale nada?

Pelo jeito não para ela.

Hmpf.

- Você acha? – Perguntou o Potter, estufando o peito para se exibir. Era só o que me faltava! Garanto que ele se esqueceu que eu ainda estou aqui!

- Com toda a certeza, _James_. – Campbell disse, se aproximando dele, e dizendo seu nome – Ou pelo menos foi o que eu entendi –, no seu ouvido. O.k., agora já chega!

- Ahm, será que dá para dizer logo a senha? Estão esperando. – Disse, pelo que percebi, um pouco alto demais, fazendo-o virar bruscamente em minha direção.

- Quê...? Ah, sim, é Pata de Dragão.

Mal o Potter acabara de falar, vi meus pés me levarem para longe daqueles dois. Já estava quase chegando novamente no quadro da Mulher Gorda, quando algo me deteve: Madison Lewis estava indo em direção onde estavam James Potter e Lauren Campbell, mais alguns passos, e ela poderia ver sua melhor amiga e seu namorado numa situação nada legal.

E se eu a detiver, só um pouco para que...

NÃO! Lily Evans chega de ser boazinha com os outros!

Isso. Chega.

Ei, porque, por Merlin, meus pés estão se locomovendo na direção da Lewis? Ah, eu me odeio.

* * *

- MADISON! – Gritei pela terceira vez. Tenho quase certeza que ela ouvira desde a primeira, mas preferiu me ignorar completamente. E, para minha surpresa, finalmente se virou, e eu consegui alcançá-la.

- Olhe Evans, sei muito bem o meu nome, obrigada. – E, para meu total espanto, ela sabia o meu!

- Bom, eu apenas queria te dizer que... – _O que_ eu realmente queria dizer? 'Olha, se você caminhar mais alguns passos à frente, encontrará seu namorado e sua melhor amiga em uma conversa um tanto intima, então, será que você poderia passar por outro caminho? Agradeço.' Ah, qual é.

- Que...? – Ela me incentivou impaciente.

- Que eu adorei suas vestes! – Disse, sorrindo amarelo.

- Oh, estou muito lisonjeada! – Disse-me entusiasmada - Mas, engraçado, você está vestindo as mesmas vestes, e... Uau! Todos estão, porque bem, se você não reparou, este é o uniforme de Hogwarts, Evans. – Completou azeda.

Tudo bem, agora é oficial, eu sou uma idiota.

* * *

Depois de me expor ao ridículo e nem se quer receber um 'muito obrigado' daqueles imbecis, – se bem que eles não me pediram para fazer isso, mas não importa, ainda continua sendo culpa deles –, estou agora encerrada no meu dormitório, fazendo uma dissertação para Feitiços, – sim, o professor nos deu trabalho no primeiro dia de aula –, que eu já teria terminado à meia hora atrás, porém, na hora do almoço, Black me procurou, para que eu o 'ajudasse' a fazer o dele, o que basicamente significa: "Faz essa droga, que depois eu coloco meu nome".

E então, cá estou eu, enquanto a maioria dos meus colegas estão na sala comunal, de frente para as lareiras quentinhas, sentados em poltronas aconchegantes, jogando xadrez bruxo, conversando, e até mesmo se agarrando, - no caso da Campbell, já que o toque de recolher foi uma hora atrás, o que significa: nada de armário de vassouras e tudo mais.

Enfim, acho que preciso tirar umas férias da minha não-vida...

* * *

**N/a**: Ei, cá estou novamente!

Antes de tudo, queria agradecer à _Flavinha Greeneye_, _Thaty_ e _Vanessa S._por mandarem Reviews e me deixarem com um sorriso de orelha à orelha. Obrigada!

E então, sei que é chatinho no começo... Mas, o que acharam do primeiro capítulo da ND?

Ótimo? Bom? Regular? Uma titica? HAHAHAH. Deixe sua opinião. (:


	3. Capítulo 002

**DOIS**

-Lily! Acorda!

- Ahm?

- LILY! A GENTE VAI SE ATRASAR! – O que...?

Puff.

Ah, Emily acaba de me tacar um travesseiro. Ótimo.

- Atrasar? – Pulei da cama, cambaleando, tentando achar inutilmente minhas vestes, já que meus olhos se recusavam a abrir. Foi então que ouço um gemido do outro lado do dormitório, me fazendo revira-los.

- Será que dá para fazerem menos barulho? São cinco da manhã! – Reclamou já mal humorada, Lewis.

- Ah, deixa de ser... O QUE? CINCO DA MANHÃ? – Exclamei para Sarah e Emily, enquanto estava sendo bombardeada por travesseiros pelas minhas outras colegas de quarto. Quanto calor humano!

- É, Lily. E acho bom você se arrumar rápido, se não vai ter que ir para o campo sozinha. – Disse tranquilamente Emily, prendendo seu cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo.

- Campo? Do que diabos vocês estão falando?

- Duas palavras: Treino. De. Quadribol.

- Ahm, Emily, na verdade são três... – Disse Sarah segurando o riso.

- Mas eu nem jogo! – Disse indignada. Era só o que estava faltando! Não tenho nem mais direito de dormir em paz! E aquela história da liberdade de ir e vir? Bom, no caso não quero ir a lugar algum, mas... Ora bolas!

- Lily, você nos prometeu que ia nos acompanhar!

- Prometi? Quando?

- No jantar, entre uma garfada de frango grelhado e uma colherada de pudim... – Ah, Droga! Elas se aproveitaram de mim enquanto comia. Golpe baixo. E esperto, devo confessar.

* * *

- Será que dá para comer mais rápido? – Pediu Emily, impaciente, e logo pude perceber o motivo: Os jogadores da Grifinória já estavam se retirando do Salão Principal, para o campo.

Observei enquanto comia minha torrada, que Emily não desgrudava os olhos do Potter, enquanto ele e o Black lideravam o restante.

Suspirei. Isso não ia prestar.

- Eu não acredito que depois de tanto tempo, ainda goste daquele mané. – Comentei, sem rodeios, enquanto Emily se virava bruscamente em minha direção, espantada.

- O que...?

- Não se faça de boba. – Disse séria, fazendo-a baixar a cabeça.

- Bom, se você não reparou, todo o publico feminino de Hogwarts daria tudo para estar no lugar da Madison, sabe como é. – Respondeu timidamente.

- Apenas espero que isso não vá longe demais...

- Tá, que seja. Vamos logo, sim?

- Williams, você não tem jeito.

* * *

Depois de ir para o treino de quadribol, – que na minha opinião foi uma tremenda perda de tempo –, fui buscar meus livros apressada, para a primeira aula do dia.

(O que me leva a perguntar o PORQUE de se fazer um treino em um dia de semana com tantos trabalhos, provas e tudo mais).

Se já não bastasse a minha falta de sorte, tínhamos poções com a Sonserina, e é claro, por eu ter chegado atrasada, – e certas pessoas que dizem serem minhas amigas, saírem correndo na minha frente para pegar um lugar melhor –, fiquei com o pior da sala de aula inteira: Na frente de Severus Snape. É. Na frente. Sentindo-me perfurada pelo olhar dele de segundo à segundo.

Estava na hora de extravasar um pouco minha raiva. Peguei com ferocidade um pergaminho e comecei a escrever.

_Lily: Belas amigas vocês estão sendo. Continuem assim_.

_Sarah: O que foi dessa vez?  
_

_Lily: Ainda pergunta? _

_Emily: Ah, Lily. Amigas, amigas, escolhas de lugares à parte.  
_

_Sarah: E além do mais, Severus tem lá o seu charme...  
_

_Emily: É... Já notou aquele narizinho curvo dele? Muito atraente._

_Lily: Seria cega, se não notasse._

_Sarah: Viu só? Que bom que você está o enxergando com outros olhos, estou orgulhosa!_

_Lily: Estou cortando relações com vocês. Traíras._

_

* * *

_

Aproveitei o terceiro período livre para me sentar à margem do Lago Negro, na sombra de uma árvore, enquanto aprontava o trabalho de História da Magia. Desde a aula de poções não falo com Sarah e Emily, não que eu esteja com raiva das duas, até porque, eu faria o mesmo. Quero dizer, ninguém merece–

Epa.

Gemidos. Sim, estou escutando gemidos. E que por acaso vem de um arbusto logo ao meu lado.

E não é de _dor_, se é que você me entende.

Recolhi meus livros rapidamente, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível, para poder sair de fininho dali. Porém, como sou abençoada por Merlin, não fui rápida o suficiente, pois neste momento uma espécie de bola de neve humana, - sim, conseguiram, sabe-se lá como, fazerem tal façanha -, rolando para menos de meio metro dos meus pés, semi-nus. Mas isso não foi o que mais me chocou.

No amontoado, não estavam duas pessoas, como se é imaginável, e sim _três. _Duas barangas da Lufa-lufa e... Ah, claro. Sirius Black.

Fiquei tão estática com a cena diante dos meus olhos, que nem havia percebido que eles ainda não tinham me notado. Apenas quando saí do transe e estava prestes a sair correndo, a voz rouca e grave de Sirius Black pode-se ouvir:

- E aí, _Lizy_? Bora se juntar à nós? – Disse, enquanto as outras duas amebas davam risadinhas como hienas, - nada contra as pobres hienas, claro.

- Black, pela milésima vez, meu nome é Lily. – Disse, rolando os olhos. – E não, muito obrigado. Preferia comer inúmeros pacotes de feijõezinhos sabor vomito, do que participar dessa... _isto_. – Falei, sentido-me ficar enjoada, e não foi pelo comentário dos feijõezinhos, se é que me entende.

- Lizy, Lizy, Lizy... – Disse Sirius Black, em tom reprovador – Com esse seu comentário _feliz_, tenho que admitir, você precisa urgentemente de uma boa rapidinha para melhor seu humor... Mas, bem, quando quiser, fico à disposição. – Terminou, voltando-se para as suas garotas da semana – Vamos meninas, vamos terminar o que começamos lá na plantação de abóboras.

Mal terminara de dizer, e as duas praticamente correram em direção ao local indicado, dando pulinhos.

* * *

Era um dia quente, muito quente para falar a verdade. Estava em frente à uma praia, que nunca havia visto na vida. Será que era Havaí? Caribe? Em todo caso, estava lá, onde quer que seja, sentada na areia fofa, sozinha, apreciando a paisagem. Mas em questões de segundos eu já não estava mais sentada na areia, e sim sobre uma toalha, com diversas guloseimas... de abóbora. É. Abóbora. E o mais assustador é que Sirius Black estava ao meu lado, como se estivesse ali o tempo todo. Estava prestes a gritar, ou qualquer ação que viesse a minha mente, quando o idiota se transforma em fumaça, e em seu lugar, como se nascesse das cinzas, como uma fênix, Severus Snape estava me encarando com seus olhos cheios de ódio. Porém, sempre que eu tentava correr, berrar e entre outras coisas, as pessoas mudavam. De Snape foi para Frank Longbottom, e depois para o zelador Apollyon Pringle [n/a: zelador antes de Filch], entre outras, até que... Madison apareceu. Mas ao contrario dos outros, que não falavam nada, ela deu uma gargalhada, aquela famosa gargalhada que ela apenas dá quando algo muito importante acontece. Na ultima vez que a ouvir emitir tal som, foi quando estava cochichando perto de mim com suas amigas-piranhas que James Potter queria assumir o namoro, – o que é claro chocou toda Hogwarts – e foi no quinto ano.

E então tudo desapareceu. Abri os olhos. Estava no meu dormitório, com um livro em meu colo, deveria ter cochilado, pensei, porém, uma coisa era real: Madison Lewis estava gargalhando junto de suas amigas do outro lado do dormitório.

Fingi estar dormindo e ouvir alguma coisa. Sabe, sempre é bom estar informada.

- Eu sei! – Disse animada, a mesma. – E tem mais: Ele me disse que quer que eu seja a sua acompanhante na grande festa que todos os anos a Sra. Potter organiza. E vocês sabem, não é? Todos que pertencem à alta sociedade bruxa iram estar lá. AAH! – terminou soltando um gritinho agudo.

Suas amigas davam risadinhas, porém sem muito animo, provavelmente invejando a garota. Se Madison notou, não transpareceu.

Logo depois elas foram para o Salão Principal, pois era hora do jantar. Esperei elas irem, para não ter perigo de me encontrar com as mesmas, e as segui rumo às melhores guloseimas que me esperavam para serem devoradas.

...Sem saber o que me aguardava.

Se eu soubesse o que estava por vir, não teria ao menos colocado os pés no Salão Principal. Droga.

* * *

**N/a**: Bom, este capítulo é o que eu menos gosto até agora, mas posso garantir uma coisa: O próximo é o mais engraçado e com mais interação Lily-James!

Mesmo assim... O que acharam do capítulo? :D

E, antes que me esqueça, queria agradecer as lindas meninas que não me deixaram _**forever alone**_... _Thaty_, _Vanessa S_. e _Lady Aredhel Anarion_. E também a todas aquelas que favoritaram!

Bem, é isso. Até mais ver!


	4. Capítulo 003

**TRÊS**

Chegando lá, me deparei com o Salão Principal praticamente vazio, exceto pelos professores, e poucos grupos de cada casa. Acho que demorei demais para descer, pensei. Observei enquanto me direcionava para a mesa da Grifinória, quem estava nela.

Em uma ponta se encontrava Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, ambos marotos – um grupo que deixa os professores de cabelo em pé, divertindo os alunos, junto com James Potter e Sirius Black –, dando gargalhadas enquanto terminavam seu jantar. Do outro lado estava, pelo que me pareceu à distancia, Marlene McKinnon e Emmeline Vance tendo uma espécie de discussão. Decidi então, me sentar no meio dos dois grupos, até porque, não tinha intimidade com nenhum.

Enquanto me servia de frango assado, me permiti ouvir a discussão, não que eu _queira_ ouvir, mas estava tão alto, que eu podia ouvi-la se estivesse à três metros de distancia. E vou confessar, o debate delas estava me dando medo.

- Certo, se você não dá a mínima para o que está acontecendo... – Disse Vance, exaltando-se, mas foi interrompida pela amiga.

- Eu não dou a mínima? NÃO DOU A MÍNIMA? Você sabe o que é ter a família em constante alerta... – Ia dizendo a morena.

- Ah sim! E o que você acha que meus pais estão fazendo? Tirando férias? Par...

- Shhhhh – Exclamou uma delas para a outra se calar, quando percebeu que eu estava as olhando apavorada.

- Ahm, e-então, será que vai nevar hoje à noite? – Perguntou incerta McKinnon para disfarçar, enquanto as duas saiam rapidamente do salão.

Não é necessário ser um gênio para entender do que elas estavam falando: Do caos que virou o mundo bruxo, é claro. Para ser sincera, evito constantemente este assunto, não por medo, mas sabe, é tudo muito amplo e misterioso, e ao menos tempo quando pensamos que sabemos o que está havendo, vem outros acontecimentos e crimes, nos fazendo novamente entrar na estaca zero.

Estava tão envolvida nesses pensamentos enquanto servia um copo de suco de abobora, que nem notei Emily aparecer pelas minhas costas, somente quando ela se manifestou. O que não foi nada legal, devo confessar.

- BUUU!

- AAHH – Gritei, chamando a atenção de todos, ficando extremamente vermelha – não apenas o cabelo -, e ainda pior, derramando o suco nas minhas vestes. E então, depois de tudo isso, a única coisa que minha quase ex-amiga fez foi:

- Epa.

* * *

Depois de me pedir pela décima vez desculpas, me fazendo ficar mais irritada, e ao mesmo tempo tentando inutilmente limpar meu uniforme, me levantei, e declarei cansada:

- Vou ver se tem algum pano para limpar minhas vestes e a mesa – Disse, me direcionando à saída. Obviamente poderia fazer um feitiço e em um piscar de olhos tudo estaria impecável, porém como estava muito nervosa, poderia errar o feitiço, e chamar mais uma vez a atenção, o que não era meu objetivo. Ah, e também poderia pedir para a própria Emily fazer, mas ela é péssima em feitiços. Então, nada melhor do que da maneira trouxa.

Me direcionei para fora das portas de carvalho, indo no mais próximo armário de vassouras, que creio eu, deveria ter um pano velho ou o que fosse, mas antes se quer de eu conseguir chegar no destino, me deparo com Lauren Campbell saindo do dito cujo, com as vestes amarrotadas e o cabelo desajeitado em o que um passado distante tenha sido um rabo-de-cavalo, fitando de segundo à segundo os dois lados do corredor, indo em direção as escadas.

Aguardei atrás de uma pilastra, esperando que a sua vítima saísse à qualquer momento, porque bom, ela não estaria simplesmente chegando o estoque de produtos de limpeza, não é?

Porém, já estava ficando cansada, poderia estar ali à uns dez minutos, - mas, como não tenho noção alguma de tempo, pode ser que tenha sido segundos, - resolvi ir de uma vez até lá e pegar a droga do pano.

Devo confessar que estava um pouco nervosa, mas não sabia exatamente o porquê, mesmo assim ignorei meu sexto-sentido-feminino-que-sempre-falha, e abri lentamente a pequena porta de madeira, que rangeu um pouco.

Dei um passo para dentro e nada aconteceu. _Viu Lily? Deixe de ser paranóica!_

Foi quando a porta se fechou sozinha, me deixando em completa escuridão.

Não gritei. Até porque antes mesmo disso acontecer, alguém ou alguma coisa tapou minha boca.

- Fique quieta. – Falou simplesmente uma voz rouca, me fazendo arrepiar. Mas não foi porque eu estava no escuro, ou porque tinha alguém me mandando calar a boca, mas sim porque eu conhecia aquela voz. Mas não podia ser... Podia?

Quando finalmente viu que eu não iria ter um ataque histérico ou o que fosse, retirou sua mão da minha face, me permitindo fazer uma simples pergunta:

- Potter? – Soou um pouco mais fraco do que eu imaginei, mas mesmo assim, seguro.

- Olhe, eu... Apenas ignore tudo isso, está bem? – Perguntou ele, aturdido com a situação. Como não respondi, continuou. – Saia, que depois eu saio, e todos ficaram bem, não acha?

Nem se eu quisesse responder daria tempo, pois neste momento ouvi vários passos se aproximando no corredor, junto com uma discussão nada legal.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou uma voz, com um misto de raiva e medo.

- É claro. Alguém iria se encontrar com James Potter neste armário, mais ou menos neste horário. Pelo menos é o que dizia o bilhete que a minha irmã conseguiu interceptar antes de ser enviado. – Argumentou uma segunda voz, seguida de concordância por outras.

- E quem é a vadia? – Ouvi a primeira voz perguntar, trincando os dentes.

- Não havia assinatura, e a coruja era de Hogwarts – Falou uma das outras.

- E-eu não acredito! – Rebateu-lhe, parecendo prestes à chorar. – Ele n-não seria capaz, não é?

- Madison, você nunca saberá se não abrir. – Respondeu a segunda voz, com um certo humor negro.

Oh-ho. Finalmente vão desmascarar a Lauren Campbell! E...

Espere. Mas... Mas se elas abrirem, tipo assim, _agora_, neste instante, nesta droga de momento, não vão ver a safada, e sim... e sim _eu_!

Ótimo. Eu sou premiada, só pode ser. Porque essas coisas acontecem comigo? Porque não pode, não sei, eu escorregar em uma casca de banana e pegar um mico qualquer e pronto? Não, imagine, nós estamos falando de Lily Evans! E coisas banais assim não acontecem com ela, porque do que adianta não _foder_ com a vida dela e não disponibilizar diversão a Merlin em suas custas, hein!

E, ainda por cima por culpa de um suco de abóbora!

Ah, que titica é a minha vida.

- Tudo bem, vamos acabar logo com isso. – Encerrou o assunto Madison Lewis.

Senti que Potter, assim como eu, prendeu a respiração. E então, a porta se abre.

* * *

**n/a**: Sim, demorei eras para postar! HAHAHA :B. Mas não foi culpa minha. O FFnet dava erro e tudo mais... Enfim, espero que gostem! E obrigada pelas reviews! Eu fico muito contente! :DDD bjjjjs.


End file.
